This invention relates to 2-alkyl-, 2-alkenyl and 2-alkynyl-2,3-dihydro-2-[1H-azolyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkyl]-benzo[b]thiophenes and related derivatives which exhibit antifungal activity, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and methods for their use in treating fungal infections in a host including warm-blooded animals such as humans.
Various antifungal 2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-1-imidazolylmethyl)benzo[b]thiophenes are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,816 discloses 3-hydroxy-2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-1-imidazolylmethyl)benzo[b]thiophenes and European patent application No. EP 54,233 discloses cis-6-chloro-3-allyloxy-2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-1-imidazolylmethyl)-benzo[b]thio phene.
However, none of the references are directed to the 2-alkyl, 2-alkenyl or 2-alkynyl the compounds of this invention.